Hey Arnold Season 6
by JDS15
Summary: Tons of episodes featuring your favorite Hey Arnold characters. Please be patient with me as I am new to this website and I am still trying to figure things out.
1. S6E1- Valentines Day Dilemma

Love was in the air all around the city of Hillwood. Many people couldn't wait until the cheese festival that went from 6 to 9 P.M. Everything was great except for one problem, the cheese festival had been canceled due to an insufficient amount of funds needed to hold the party. "WHAT, NO CHEESE FESTIVAL! WHAT KIND OF WORLD DO WE LIVE IN" screamed Harold loudly during their lunch period. "Don't worry guys, I hear Rhonda is throwing a Valentines Day party at her house" said Eugene. " "She said the party is going to be ten times better than the cheese festival" Eugene added. " Well is there going to be cheese"? asked Sid. "Yes, she said there is going to be gourmet cheese, cheese puffs, creamed cheese, cheese soda, cheese pops, and a life sized cheese model of the Eiffel Tower that will be there" said Eugene. "MAN O MAN, CHEESE SODA, I'VE GOT TO GO" shouted Harold. Somebody told him to shut up but he did not know who it was. " I reckon hearing Rhonda say you gotta bring a date to be eligible to even come to the party" Stinky said in his usual accent. "I'm gonna ask Lila" Arnold said optimistically. " I thought you were done with Love Arnold'' Gerald said. To which Arnold replied "Well, things have changed". After the whole Timberly, Lila, Arnold Lemonade fiasco, Arnold swore off of girls for a while. "In fact I'm gonna go ask her right now" Arnold said in a rather confident manner. He walked over to Lila's lunch table. "Hey Lila, I know you don't like me- like me and to be quite frank, I'm not sure I even like you- like you, but there is going to be an awesome party tonight at Rhonda's house and I was wondering..." "Wondering what" Lila asked Arnold quite bewildered at the fact that he suddenly stopped talking. "Wondering if you c-could g-g-go to the p-party with..." "Your asking me to go to Rhonda's party with you" said Lila sternly cutting off Arnold mid-sentence. "Yeah but just as friends" he said. "Sure, why not" she said. Arnold had a grin from ear to ear that could be easily noticed by anybody. "SHE SAID YES" said Arnold in a very happy way. "ARNOLD LOVES LILA, ARNOLD LOVES LILA. ARNOLD AND LILA LAYING DOWN IN BED, HAVING GOOD OL S-E". That was all Harold could say before he was cut off by the bell. Helga had heard of this, large in part of Harold's boisterous screaming. "How could he. Falling for little miss perfect. How I hate that stupid football head, and yet, I LOVE HIM. I love his sweet blue eyes and his lavishing blonde hair" said Helga. She as always had a plot to try to make this night go as bad as possible for the both of them. "Instead of doing something crazy and out of this world, I'll dress up nice" she said. "That will entice him and make him leave that stupid little pizza faced weirdo" Helga said aloud again. She heard the usual heavy breathing of Brainy who this time had flowers in his hand. That didn't stop Helga from giving a nice jab in between his eyes. Rhonda had now realized that nobody is dating anyone so instead she broke the rule of having to have a date. This gave Helga even more of a reason to go. Arnold had opened the door to the boarding house and the usual stampede of animals came rushing out. When he walked in, he saw that his dishwasher had been taken apart. "Hey short man, I hope your not busy cause me and Pookie need your help with something" said Arnold's Grandpa who was drenched with a mixture of water and perspiration. "Well, I am going to a party at 6 and I have homework" Arnold told his Grandpa. "Well this won't take long at all" said his Grandpa. Big Bob had noticed Helga's different look. "Whoa, where is the real Olga" said Bob. "Helga dad, and there is a party tonight and I can't go looking like a tom boy" said Helga. "Since when do you care about your personal image"? asked Bob. "Well, I don't, I-I-I just want to change it up a little" replied Helga not wanting her dad to know about her crush. She indeed was dressed differently. She wore a pink plaid flannel top, skinny jeans, and pink flats. She wore perfume and had her hair out. Her hair was curly, and she took her iconic pink bow off and had kept it in her room. "This will show Miss Perfect" said Helga aloud. "Helga, who...who are you talking to?" asked Miriam. "Nobody mom" replied Helga. "Ugh, I need a smoothie" said Miriam in a hushed voice. It had been 7:30 and Arnold had just finished helping his Grandparents with the dishwasher. He hopped into the shower. He wore a tuxedo and men's Ralph Lauren cologne. He rushed out of the door. It took him about 20 minutes to get to Rhonda's house because the bus he was on broke down. That along with the 10 minutes it took him to get ready made it 30 minutes. It had been 8:00. Lila had been depressed and wasn't too thrilled to see Arnold when he came in. "How could you Arnold" she said. "You stood me up, I though I would give you another chance after you messed up in the summer with me and Timberly, and I thought maybe I would like you like you after this event, but I was ever so wrong" she said. "Lila, I can explain, I had to help my Grandparents with their broken dishwasher" Arnold said defensively. "I want to believe you, but I can't" she said". "You have made me just ever so depressed" she told him. With that she walked away. Arnold had taken a seat down at the seat near the table. He had lost his appetite. He felt tense and he felt like the biggest jerk on the earth. Helga walked by to get a can of cheese soda and Arnold instantaneously noticed her. "Hi Helga, you look different" said Arnold. "Well football head, I decided to change things up just for tonight" she replied. She added a compliment about his cologne and tuxedo and he added a compliment about her perfume and hair. Her hair smelt like lavender and blueberries. They talked for a long time although they didn't notice it. It was 9:00 and the party had just ended. "Hey Helga, could I walk you home" Arnold asked. YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Helga thought. "Um why not" she said instead of what she was thinking. Arnold took her up to the top of her stoop and kissed her hand. "Thank you for a great night and for letting me walk you home" Arnold said. "Yeah, Yeah, I need to go watch the newest episode of Keeping up with the Marmashians" said Helga. When she got inside she took out her locket and kissed it for about 30 seconds. It had been the best night of her life so far.


	2. S6E2 Money Well

Money Well- It had been a breezy, chilly, and sunny Saturday afternoon. Arnold had just finished his homework and decided that he wanted to go on a walk. He called up all of his buddies, but Gerald had gone fishing with his dad and Jamie-O, Eugene had gotten into an accident as usual, and Phoebe wasn't done with her homework. He even called Helga, but she didn't pick up the phone. Then he got desperate. He called Harold, who was with Stinky and Sid. Arnold had tried to avoid them in the past because of their issues with getting in trouble. He remembered when they mooned Principal Wartz. He still talks about it to this day along with Mr. Simmons. However, Arnold couldn't pass up this opportunity to go on a walk with his friends. He would've asked his Grandparents, but they were sleeping. Besides, the dishwasher began acting up again but not as bad as it was last time. They would meet each other at 2:30. Arnold grabbed a quick snack. He got a bag of Baked Lays potato chips, an apple, and a bottle of water. He didn't want to stuff up. They met each other and started walking. Arnold didn't expect for them to complain as much as they did. Sid complained about various laws, Harold complained about his new video game, and Stinky complained about never getting sleep. They all complained to Arnold spontaneously, which gave him a headache. "Hey, I'm gonna take a rest by that well over there" said Harold who was clearly sweating. He tripped on his shoelace and dropped the money he had been carrying in his hand into the well. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Harold. He quickly rushed to the well and what he saw completely made him shut his mouth. "HEY GUYS GET OVER HERE AND CHECK THIS OUT" screamed Harold although his friends were about two feet away from him. When they came they became befuddled. Inside the well they saw gold, diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and wads of cash. "Whoa, where'd this come from? asked Stinky. "I don't know but it's there for the taking" said Harold. "After I get my cut of this money and jewels I'm gonna retire tomorrow and buy a mansion" added Sid. Arnold became a little furious. "You guys aren't seriously considering taking these jewels"? he asked. "Well, um, YEAH OBVIOUSLY" said Harold who again screamed although Arnold was right in front of him. "I don't think we should, I mean somebody could have dropped it inside the well and forgot about it" said Arnold. "OKAY ARNOLD, HOW IN THE WORLD WOULD SOMEONE EVER DROP SOMETHING INTO A STINKING WELL"? asked Harold completely forgetting about the fact that he had just dropped his money into the well. "Well, I don't know, maybe it fell out of their hands while they were leaning on the well" suggested Arnold. "Fine, fine, fine, we won't take it, come on Stinky, Sid, follow me. "Goody Two Shoes" said Sid as he walked away. Later that night Stinky, and Sid, who were sleeping over Harold's house for a second night, planned out their plans for taking that loot. "We'll dress up like 40 year old women and tell the firefighters that we all dropped our jewels inside the well" Harold said. "Don't we need stuff like wigs, lipstick and..."? Sid asked curiously. Luckily for them, Harold had everything they needed. So at about 9:00 P.M they set out for the loot. They had to spend money on stuff like mascara and dresses. They realized that they need to spend money to make money. On Monday, the three boys were not in school. They had played hooky. "So first we'll pawn the jewels, than go on a shopping spree, than go to DinoLand, than eat, than go home" Harold said. "No way, once I pawn my money I am going to retire" Sid said rather sternly. "From what, I reckon that you haven't worked a single day in your life" Stinky pointed out. "Um, SCHOOL OBVIOUSLY" Sid said in a loud manner. "Awesome, no more homework or 5th graders or nasty school lunches or Helga G Pataki" Sid said in a joyous manner. "Guys were getting off topic" Harold pointed out. "Fine we'll do it your way, but the next time we find loose money, I'm going to retire" Sid said in a disappointed manner. Harold spent all of his money on food and he bought a diamond, Sid bought a large gold watch and emeralds, and Stinky bought the newest mountain bike. It so happened that Rhonda walked by and started to yell. "IT WAS YOU, IT WAS YOU" Rhonda said in a loud voice. "What the heck are you talking about"? Stinky asked. "You stole my food, diamond, gold watch, emeralds, and my new luxurious mountain bike" Rhonda explained. "No No No, this is all just a coincidence, we swear we didn't steal it" Harold said. "Too late, convinced, and I'm calling the cops" Rhonda said. The cops showed up and arrested the three boys. Word spread and when Arnold found out he took a taxi to the Hillwood Juvenile Correctional Facility. He threw a fat was of cash at the driver and told him to keep the change. "I told you guys not to take the jewels and you did anyway" Arnold said. "OH SHUT YOUR FAT FACE YOU STUPID GOODY GOODY" Harold screamed in anger. "Okay, see you guys in about 3 years" Arnold said casually. "WAIT, HELP US PLEASE" Harold said. They all began to sob. I'm to young to drop the soap" Stinky said. "Why didn't I just retire like I said I would" Sid said. They began to point fingers and Arnold got fed up. "Fine I'll help you just stop whining" Arnold said. Arnold went to the Warden and was surprised to see Lieutenant Major Goose there. "What do you want maggot, if it is irrelevant than I will make you drop and give me 50" he said in an angry way. "Sir please listen to me, my friends didn't steal the money, it's all just giant mishap and coincidence. I swear these guys are good kids" Arnold said defensively. "DROP AND GIVE ME 50 RIGHT NOW" screamed Lieutenant Major Goose._ 50 Push-Ups Later. _" Sir please, I'll do anything" Arnold said desperately. "Give me $500 Cash bail and they will be scotch free" The Lieutenant Major Warden said sternly. After a quick run to the bank, the boys were out of jail. Harold went back home and was grounded for 2 weeks. Sid was for 5 weeks. Stinky was for 8 weeks. They had lucked out but had to complete 36 hours of community service._  
_


End file.
